chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers
The Avengers was a conduit based team created by Charles Xavier in an effort to fight the original H.Y.D.R.A. organization. There have been three generations of Avenger lineups. Current Roster: Captain America: A.K.A. Steve Rogers, a super solider who was trapped in the Null Void for almost fifty years. Uses an vibranium shield. He was an original member of the first generation. Iron Man: A.K.A. Tony Stark, a billionaire with conduit ability over a genius mind with let him build powerful robotic suits of armor. Spiderman: A.K.A. Peter Parker, a conduit with spider like abilities. Jason Phoenix: Leader and founder, a conduit with power over blue electricity and also able to use the ability Style Change. A member of the Phoenix Family. Past Team Members Thalia Phoenix: Leader and founder, a conduit with power over dark electricity and also able to use the ability double-soul. A member of the Phoenix Family. While Charles Xavier was the original founder of The Avengers, Thalia and her brother, Jason, decided to reform the team in order to fight H.Y.D.R.A. Once Charles died, Thalia and Jason took the responsibility of running the team. Prof. Xavier: A.K.A. Professor Charles Xavier, Leader and founder, is a telepath who formed the Avengers with his close friend, Steve, to fight H.Y.D.R.A and save the universe from any enemy. will succed in defeating H.Y.D.R.A where the first generation of Avengers couldn't. He is killed when he sacrifices himself to destroy the phoenix force. A member of the first, second, and third generation. Wolverine: A.K.A. Logan Van Herzen, a conduit with admantium claws and a healing factor. The one to bring Prof. Xavier out of hiding. Cole McGrath: A conduit who fought in the battle with the Society of Light and gave his life to delay the Conduit Big Bang from occuring. Revived seventeen years later. Powers over electricity. Anna Valerious: The first non-conduit to join the Avengers, she was a superb marksman, and was given conduit powers of agility, reflexes and highten senses. The daughter of Rallen and Mira. Anna was killed in the battle on Magnusaur by a vehicle thrown by Alden. Third generation member. Thor: A god of thunder who was banished to Kollin by his brother. He has control over thunder and uses a powerful hammer known as Mjornir. After the battle with H.Y.D.R.A. he returned to Asguard. [[Clint Barton|'Hawkeye']]:' A.K.A Clint Barton, a master marksman who weapon of choice in a bow and arrow. He once worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. but was forced to become a member of the Avengers from his superior, Nick Fury. After the battle with Magnus was over, Clint worked with Black Widow to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up. Third generation member. 'Hulk A.K.A. Bruce Banner, a scientist who work with radiation so much he noews has the ability to turn into a ferocious monster with super strength. He is killed defending Captain America from a large group of Skrulls' attack. Third generation member. Magneto: Leader and founder, A.K.A. Erik Lensherr, a conduit capable of controling metallic material. Magneto wanted to help discover ways to increase the conduit gene's power. His secret plan that he never told Xavier was to take over the universe with the conduits. He left The Avengers team after his roster had all been killed by Magnus' forces. He left in order to form a rebellion of conduits that all believed in his goal of domination. [[Johnny Blaze|'Ghost Rider']]:' A.K.A Johnny Blaze, a mortal who was a servant to the demon, Mephisto. He was cursed with skeleton apperance and flames emenating from his body. He now embrances the curse to help others. After the battle with Magnus, Johnny decided to retire. Third generation member. 'Cyclops: A.K.A. Scott Summers, a student of Prof.Xavier's school. Has abilities to shoot opitical blasts. After battle with Magnus, Scott decided to retire. Third generation member. Rogue: A student of Prof.Xavier's school. Once she touches other people she can absorb powers, memories and skills. After the battle with Magnus, Rogue decided to retire. Third generation member. Colossus: A.K.A. Peter Rasputin, a student of Prof. Xavier's school who can turn his body in a steel body. He joined The Avengers along with Rogue and Cyclops due to being top students at the Xavier Institution. He was killed in the final war on Magnusaur by the Skrull Empress. Third generation member. Terra: A conduit with a control over earth, competed in the competion created by the Master of Games. She later defects from the Avengers to join Apocalypse and his horsemen and is later killed by Whiplash. Third generation member. Speedy: A conduit with great marksman abilities, competed in the competiton created by the Master of Games. He is later killed by Maja. Third generation member. Angel: A.K.A. Warren Washington III a conduit who had angel wings on his back and was able to fly. First generation member. Dazzler: A.K.A. Allison Blaire, a conduit with the ability to convert sounds into light beams of various forms and intensity. First generation member. Northstar: A.K.A. Jean-Paul Beabier, a conduit with superhuman speed, durability and flight. First generation member. Shadowcat: A.K.A. Kitty Pryde, a conduit able to phase through objects. First generation member. Psylocke: A.K.A. Elizabeth Braddock, a conudit with multiple abilities like telepathy, future sight and able to form a katana made of psychic energy. First generation member. Hepzibah: Is a conduit with reflexes, agility and retracle claws, hyper keen senses and night vision. First generation member. White Queen: A.K.A. Emily Cooling, a telepath and able to freeze objects. Second generation member. Beast: A.K.A. Dr. Henry McCoy, a scientist who had a beast like appearance along with super strength. Second generation member. Banshee: A.K.A. Sean Cassidy, a conduit capable of ultrasonic screaming. Second generation member. Havok: A.K.A. Alex Summer, a conduit with the ability to absorb energy and redirected it back. Second generation member. Darwin: A.K.A. Armando Munoz, a conduti able to absorb his surronding to his form. Also able to survive most situations. Second generation member. Salvadore: A.K.A. Zoe Kravitz, a female conduti able to grow dragonfly wings and spit acidic saliva. Second generation member. Team History First Generation: The first group of Avengers was created by a young Professor Xavier and Captain America. It was formed to fight H.Y.D.R.A. The first Avengers fought H.Y.D.R.A until they had a final battle with them. Almost everyone from both sides were killed only Prof.Xavier, Captain America,Magnus and Red Skull. While Magnus went to leader his army into defeating rebel forces, Captain America and Prof.Xavier tried to stop Red Skull from creating a new universe just for Magnus to rule. When Prof. Xavier was about to deactivate a Null Void Machine, he was shot in the spine by the Red Skull and paralysed him from the waist down. As Red Skull turned on the device, Captain America hit the machine causing it to obliterate causing Captain America, Prof. Xavier and Red Skull to be transported to a vortex with no exits. In the vortex, you wouldn't age and you couldn't die. Red Skull fought with Capatin America for ten years straight while Prof. Xavier laid there unable to move. After ten years of fighting a small opening appeared and Captain America forced Prof. Xavier through and kept the Red Skull from escaping the vortex. Prof. Xavier appeared in a new universe and lived in peace until he learn he wasn't the only conduit alive. Second Generation: Prof. Xavier did studies on the conduit gene when he met a fellow conduit that went by the name Magneto. The two studied the gene to discover it was evoultion and would eventually be in every single person in existance. Prof. Xavier and Magneto made a secret school where conduits could go to discover their potential. The top students there were put into a second Avengers unit. The Avengers fought any evil that threaten them. Unfortunately the school was destroyed along with all the Avengers but Prof. Xavier and Magneto. They were destroyed by a group who hated conduits known as the Templars. Third Generation: After his old Avengers were killed and Magneto abonded him, Prof. Xavier went into hiding, scared to face the world. It wasn't until a young conduit named Logan Van Herzen came looking for Prof. Xavier. Logan convinced him to train him with his abilities. Logan got enough courage to tell his parents of his abilities and Prof. Xavier learned what the Society of Light was planning from them, to make a conduit army. Prof. Xavier and Logan went to Aster and he introduced himself and what he was. After the Conduit Big Bang, Prof. Xavier told him it was alright that Aster had failed because everyone has to fail at one point. The Avengers is created again once Prof. Xavier learned of where his old friend Captain America was trapped. Once he was freed from the Null Void, the Avengers was created once again.